


Forever

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But she always is, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, This is almost pure fluff, You can tell who wear the pants in this relationship, crossposted on wattpad and fanfiction.net, reupload, river is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: The Doctor and River go on vacation. Fluff ensues.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrekInTandem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekInTandem/gifts).



> Okay so the first time I tried to upload this it had a bunch of issues that I couldn't seem to fix so this is my attempt to try and rectify the problem.
> 
> Gifted to @trekintandem for being so kind about informing me of the issue! Sorry it took so long to fix.

"Hurry up, Sweetie, we haven't got all day." Said the curly haired woman as she quickly exited the blue box. The man soon followed his wife's lead and emerged from his vessel. Quickly searching the scenery, he attempted to identify their location. Before he was certain though the woman interrupted once more. 

"We're in Glasgow, Sweetie." Came his lover's interjection. She had a smug look painted over her features as she gazed at her husband's look of disappointment. 

"I knew that." He pointedly remarked as she giggled at his antics. "Now, River, what do you want to do?" He asked the woman, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "It's up to you this time, Love. Whatever you want, that's what we'll do."  


She leaned towards him, pecking him on the lips and muttering, "Anything?" 

"Anything." He told her, gently playing with a strand of her hair. A small smile gracing his features and showing how much he honestly enjoyed spending time with her. 

"Well then, Doctor," she paused to take a step back and meet his eyes. "I want to go to the Library." She stressed the last word, drawing it out far longer than was typically acceptable. 

"Please! Can we go?" The woman pleaded with the man, placing her hands on the front of his suit jacket and standing on her toes to look into his eyes, a pleading look shining in her own. 

"Yes! Fine, let's go, Dear." 

Upon hearing his words River squealed and planted a soft kiss on his lips before excitedly grabbing his hand and rushing toward the golden building. 

Once they had finally arrived at the doors of the library, which didn't take long due to River's quick pace, The Doctor barely had any time to admire the beautiful architecture before River had pulled past the entrance and into the full glory of the library. 

Then she leaned into him and placed another kiss to his mouth and whispering into his ear, "Thank you, Sweetie." 

He gazed lovingly at his wife before replying, "Anytime, Love." Nuzzling into her thick curls. "I love you, River, and I will always love you, until the end of time." He then placed a soft kiss on her temple, pulling her closer to him. 

"I love you too, Sweetie, more than anything in the universe." She said with a soft smile on her lips, burying her face farther into his chest. A soft whisper could be heard, muffled by his chest, saying, "Forever." 

 

~Forever ~


End file.
